Lovely, Deadly Sin
by Angel's Sins
Summary: There is another one-eyed ghoul in the world, far from the reaches of Tokyo: Sawada Tsunayoshi, son to a locally feared Binge Eater of Namimori and the leader of the Vongola CEDEF. Oh, Vongola. May you have the best luck in the future. Rated M for blood, gore, and violence. Cover not entirely mine.
1. Prologue

_"All right. Kaneki, you see, if a human and a ghoul fall in love, what do you think you get if you cross them?"_

- Itori, Tokyo Ghoul Episode 4

* * *

**Many thanks to my wonderful beta: myheartsegg**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Is that Mama?" a small boy said, tentatively looking at the bed-ridden woman.

_She's very pretty,_ he thought.

Her skin was pale but he knew that it would soon slowly regain a healthy color; he just didn't know how soon, but he hoped that she would wake up quickly. Her long orange-brown hair fanned out on her pillow, coarse and greasy from being unwashed. He knew why. The people were too afraid to touch her or go near her, just like they were with him. They were afraid that she would spring up from the bed and unexpectedly rip their throats out.

He couldn't blame them though. They were both different from them. Papa said that humans were afraid of anything that they couldn't understand so he didn't blame them all that much.

Tsuna mentally shrugged. Honestly, he didn't care. Papa would protect him. And he knew deep inside that Mama would've too, if she was awake. They couldn't touch him. Not now, not ever.

"Yes," his papa said with a gentle smile. "Go on, Tsuna. Say hi to Mama."

Tsuna was a smart boy. He knew it and everyone else knew it, too. So, it soon became obvious that it was hard to hide anything from him without being the victim of his terribly freakish eye. His presently brown eyes glanced at the IV attached to his mother's arm, filled with the rich blood of an unfortunate human. He sniffed the air and resisted the urge to tear the bag apart to drink it all himself.

His hand unconsciously tightened around his papa's pants as he tore his gaze forcefully from the blood. "I - I don't think I can go, Papa."

He couldn't. He thought he was ready. He really thought he was, but the blood was too enticing, too tempting.

"I'll be right here," his father said soothingly, patting his hair. "Don't worry, Tsuna."

The brunet gulped and nodded hesitantly. He followed his papa over to the bed and watched as the man pulled a chair over and sat down on it. Iemitsu patted his lap and Tsuna climbed onto his strong legs.

He gripped his papa's shirt tightly, his eyes peering over to his mama. He had only ever heard stories about her from Papa, but he believed them with all of his heart. His papa would never lie to him. Just like when he told him about his special condition. He was honest and forgiving and understanding; he was the best Papa he could ever ask for.

However, guilt settled in. It was because of him that his mama was in a coma-induced state. If it weren't for him being created in Mama's belly, she would have been happy with Papa now - happy forever.

"Tsuna," his papa said, snapping him out of his troubled thoughts. "Here, hold Mama's hand."

Tsuna looked up at his handsome and weary papa. He slid down to the ground and walked closer to his mama. He huffed at his short height. It wasn't normal for a five year old, was it? Then again, he didn't know. Takeshi was tall like a giant he had read about in a book, though he didn't know if that was normal either.

He reached out to hold Mama's still hand, his eye taking in the calloused, gentle curve of her palm. Her nails were long and untrimmed, and her fingers were slim and delicate. It felt strange but pleasantly right, his small hand lying on top of her larger one. It was pleasantly warm and brought comfort to him.

It was the hand of a killer: the feared Binge Eater of Namimori. He had heard about a different one that resided in Tokyo, but could care less. He wrapped both of his hands around his mama's, the hunger merely lingering in the back of his throat.

"Mama," he said in a soft voice, "it's me, Tsuna. Today's my birthday. I'm five now. Papa told me that I could see you for my birthday present. He took really good care of me so far and I want you to wake up so you can take good care of me, too." He smiled brightly. "We can be happy together, just like how Papa was happy with you! Oh, I have a friend who lost his mama a long time ago and I want you to be his mama, too. He's very, very nice and he also takes care of me. His papa teaches me a lot of cool things like how to fight and stuff! So, yeah... Wake up soon, okay?"

The room became silent. The only sound was the blood dripping through the IV bag, creating soft plops in an eerily calm rhythm. Tsuna squeezed his mama's hand in comfort. He looked down in shock when there was a weak squeeze back. It was small, barely noticeable, but it was there.

"Papa, Mama moved!" he said in a stunned voice. "She moved!"

Iemitsu stood up quickly and checked to see if it was true. If he had been a second late, he wouldn't have seen the way his wife's fingers unfurled back to its normal position, lying limply on the bedside. He smiled and hugged his son.

Tsuna felt tears spring up in his eyes. "Does that mean Mama will wake up soon?"

"Yes, Tsuna," his papa said, hugging him tighter. "She'll wake up soon. She still needs a bit more time, but she'll be with us soon."

The brunet, too drunk in his bliss, never minded the mouthwatering smell of flesh and bone underneath his nose. His emotions were stronger than the beast inside him.

"We have to go now, Tsuna," his papa said. "Anything else you have to say to Mama?"

Tsuna pondered over it for a while before wriggling out of his papa's arms and walking over to his mama to kiss her gently on the forehead.

"Wake up soon," he whispered.

His papa did the same and whispered, "I love you always, Nana."

They lingered for a second or two more and soon left the room, closing the door behind them. Together, they walked down the hallway side by side, holding hands.

"Do you want to go home or do you want to go somewhere, Tsuna?" Iemitsu asked as he led him to the car.

"I want to go to the park!" Tsuna said excitedly. "Takeshi told me that he saw a lot of pretty flowers there. I want to make something for Mama."

Iemitsu laughed as he helped him into the waiting car. "Sure."

Tsuna pouted. "It's not funny, Papa. You're gonna give Mama roses, too, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too uptight about it. Namimori Park."

"Yes, sir," the driver said, heading towards their designated location.

* * *

**A/N I couldn't resist, guys! Don't hurt me. TT^TT  
**

**I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thank you for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter. ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Many great thanks to my beta: myheartsegg**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tsuna waited quietly behind a tree as he searched the growing sea of students of Namimori Middle. There was an overwhelming smell of flesh and blood and he refrained from licking his lips. It had been seven years since he escaped Vongola's so called "Garbage Room" after the kidnapping incident on his fifth birthday. Though it was regrettable that they fed him quite well.

He restrained a giggle at the image of corpses being thrown at him and the bodies sprawling on the ground in boneless heaps. He coughed discretely and regained his composure. Mama told him to suppress these urges of hunger or else he would lose control. Lose control. Lose control...

Tsuna placed his forehead against the tree he was leaning on and stared listlessly at the ground. His hunger had been uncontrollable back then - he was nicknamed the Glutton for short - but he was getting better. Yes, he was getting better. For Mama, for Papa, for Uncle Tsuyoshi, and for Takeshi. He will get better. That was his goal: to undo the monster he had become.

A familiar scent wafted into his nose and he smiled happily when he lifted his head and saw Takeshi walk out of the building.

Tsuna sauntered casually out into the open and waved his hand. "Takeshi!"

The other teen grinned at the sight of him and his dark eyes twinkled in delight. A flash of annoyance crossed his face when a few girls stopped him on the way over. Tsuna still walked towards him, intent on reaching his best friend although he was slightly tempted to devour the annoying humans.

He took in a deep breath. Calm down, big boy, calm down.

At the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar prefect come into view. Troublesome. Even Tsuna how dangerous the other can be. It was also the fact that the prefect simply _despised_ ghouls. Tsuna retreated back to his spot and waited patiently for Takeshi to come and find him. While doing so, he counted clouds and listened to idle chatter.

"Oh!" a girl said while passing by with her friends. "Hey, wanna go to that new café down the block? My sister works there, so maybe we can get a freebie!"

"You know how uptight your sister is, Makoto," one of her friends said, her attention absorbed in her book. "No chance."

Makoto pouted. "But I heard their cakes are delicious! Freebie or not, it's still food!"

Their other friend looked up from her phone and said to the both of them, "Sorry, guys. I'll have to pass on this one. My mom's having another freak out. Catch you later?"

An arm suddenly slung over Tsuna's shoulders but he gave no indication of surprise. The girls' chatter was background noise now.

"How did you sneak out?" Takeshi asked him.

Tsuna snickered. "Through the kitchen. Papa wasn't looking before he left."

Takeshi grinned and ruffled his hair, causing the smaller boy to whine in protest. "Wanna go somewhere then?"

"Anywhere; as long as it's away from here," Tsuna said with a grin.

Takeshi pondered on this for a while before snapping his fingers. "Ah, I know just the place!"

* * *

"The view is incredible!" Tsuna said, nearly leaping over the railing.

"Oi, you're gonna fall!" Takeshi said, pulling him back. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Seriously, how much sugar did you eat?"

"I can't eat sugar," Tsuna deadpanned.

Takeshi grinned. "I know."

The brunet huffed as he swung his legs over the railing and drank up the gorgeous view. Namimori was pretty in its own town-y way, he guessed. Much more comfortable than his other home back in Italy. It felt like...home.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Takeshi suddenly said, leaning his arms on the railings. "I told you so."

Tsuna smiled. "Yeah, yeah. I get it." He let out a content sigh as a gentle breeze kicked in. "It's so peaceful. Hey, can we sleep here for the night?"

Takeshi gaped at him. "And suffer from Mama's wrath? _Never_."

They both laughed for a good couple of minutes. It felt nice, just the two of them up the hill alone, looking over the town as if they were gods or the like. Tsuna truly felt at peace here. In fact, he would stay here forever if he could.

But... he knew that wasn't the case.

Despite the dark thought, he shook it away to focus on the view at hand and Takeshi's presence. He didn't know how he would've survived without his best friend's support.

"Hey." Takeshi placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to whisper, "You're gonna get wrinkles if you keep making that face."

Tsuna widened his eyes before he scowled and smacked his friend behind the head. "Don't insult my youth! I am handsome. My face doesn't know the definition of wrinkles."

Takeshi snickered and raised his hands in mock defeat. "I surrender, my lady. My apologies."

"Lady? I'll show you lady!"

Takeshi ended up with a couple of bruises that day, and Tsuna was practically drowning in euphoria.

Sadly, they all healed.

* * *

Sneaking out of the house was easy, but sneaking back in was a totally different case. Takeshi peered behind his shoulder and saw Tsuna hidden behind a bush. They nodded and Takeshi unlocked the door.

"Takeshi, take your shoes off," Tsuna heard his mama say. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, well I was - " Takeshi closed the door and that's when Tsuna moved.

He crept low under the windows to avoid his mama's line of sight and sighed in relief as he turned the corner. He was met with a very angry woman.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi," his mama said, her eyes practically on fire. "Pleasure to see you."

Tsuna laughed sheepishly. "Oh, wow, Mama. You're...very fast, haha. You look beautiful today, did you know that?"

He cried out in pain when she dragged him by the ear through the kitchen door and saw Takeshi kneeling in a corner with his hands raised above his head. His friend looked at him apologetically and Tsuna gave him a somber look.

He was placed quite roughly on the couch in the living room and immediately rubbed his aching ear. Nana stood in front of him with a vexed look on her face. "I told you not to leave the house without my supervision. What were you thinking?"

"I w-wanted to get some f-fresh air for a while," Tsuna said, cursing at himself for stuttering. "It's boring around here."

"You know how dangerous it is now," Nana said with a glare. "I won't be with you all the time to protect you. That's why I need you here in the house."

Now Tsuna was standing up. "I didn't see any of the Doves around. I know - I know that you don't trust me ever since that thing that happened years ago but I can protect myself, Mama. I even have Takeshi with me! He's strong! You don't have to worry too much about me! I'm not a child anymore!"

"You are still a child to me. You don't understand what they're going to do if they find out about you!"

"Well, I - "

A peculiar smell suddenly wafted in his nose. Nana tensed. The doorbell rang and Takeshi glanced at them from his corner.

"A baby?" Tsuna said in confusion. "But he smells like a... man."

Nana's brow twitched as she walked to the door. She opened it, looked down - Tsuna thought that to be strange - and said, "We don't need you here. Leave."

When she closed the door, it stuck in place and Tsuna saw a small foot keeping it open. Nana just slammed the door close and locked it.

"Who is it?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"Nobody," Nana said blankly. "Back to business. Tsuna, the - "

She pushed him down when a bullet suddenly pierced through the door, and her eyes morphed into a deadly black and red color. A hiss of annoyance escaped her lips as the door slammed open.

Takeshi ran into the living room and went into a fighting stance, his eyes black as well. A small silhouette stood at the doorway and slowly elongated into a shadow of a fully grown man. Tsuna watched, intrigued, as the small baby grew taller and taller, expanding into his full form.

_So this is an Arcobaleno,_ he thought, almost licking his lips in excitement.

"Chaos," the person said, tipping his odd-looking hat. "I must compliment you on your wonderful hospitality, _Nana_."

* * *

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews and favorites! Much appreciated!  
**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can.**

**See you in the next chapter. ^^**


End file.
